Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy
Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy, unter vielen Fans inoffiziell als Jedi Knight III geführt, ist ein von LucasArts und Raven Software entwickeltes Ego-Shooter-Computerspiel, das im September 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle von Jaden Korr, der mit Hilfe seines Meisters Kyle Katarn den Ragnos-Kult zerschmettern muss. Anführerin dieses Kults ist Tavion Axmis, die bereits aus dem Vorgänger bekannt ist und am Ende getötet wird. Das Spiel basiert auf dem Technikgerüst des inoffiziellen Vorgängers Jedi Outcast. Die Engine ermöglicht es dem Spieler, zwischen einer Ich-Ansicht und einer Draufsicht zu wählen. Standardeinstellung ist dabei die Ich-Ansicht für den Kampf mit Waffen und eine Draufsicht für den Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert. Wichtige Personen ;Jaden Korr : Spielercharakter, Jedi ;Kyle Katarn : Jadens Meister, Jedi ;Rosh Penin : Jadens Mitschüler, Jedi ;Luke Skywalker : Leiter des Jedi-Praxeums, Held der Rebellion ;Tavion Axmis : Dunkle Jedi, Führerin der Jünger Ragnos' ;Alora : Schülerin von Tavion Handlung Prolog - Yavin IV Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin sind mit anderen Jedi-Anwärtern in einem Shuttle unterwegs zu Lukes Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV. Sie werden abgeschossen und nach dem Absturz von den anderen getrennt, worauf sie sich allein bis zur Akademie durchschlagen müssen. Dabei treffen sie auf Sturmtruppen und einen dunklen Jedi, welcher von Jaden besiegt wird. Kurz darauf beobachtet er, wie einige andere dunkle Jedi sich an einem Massassi-Tempel zu schaffen machen. Training - Yavin IV Jaden und Rosh trainieren, unter Anleitung ihres neuen Meisters Kyle Katarn, ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert in einem Trainingsparcours. Im Inneren des Parcours begegnen sich die beiden. Rosh aktiviert einen Trainingsdroiden, der darauf Jaden angreift, aber von ihm besiegt werden kann. Stufe 1 - Neuling Da in der Akademie nach dem Prinzip "learning by doing" (lernen durch probieren) verfahren wird, brechen selbst die neuen, ungeübten Padawan zu Missionen auf, meist begleitet von ihrem Meister. Mission 1: Söldneraktivitäten - Tatooine thumb|left|Jaden tötet den dunklen Jedi, der die Traktorstrahlen bewacht. Kyle und Jaden untersuchen die Verbindung einer Söldnergruppe in Mos Eisley zu den Jüngern Ragnos'. Während sich Kyle in der Cantina umhört, muss Jaden mit Hilfe von Chewbacca die Traktorstrahlen deaktivieren, welche die Raven's Claw und den Millennium Falken im Raumhafen festhalten. Dabei kämpfen die beiden gegen Söldner und am Ende begegnet Jaden sogar einem dunklen Jedi. Mission 2: Droidenbergung - Tatooine thumb|right|Das ist der gesuchte R5-Droide. Der Droide eines Feuchtfarmers hat ein Schmugglergespräch über die Jünger Ragnos' aufgezeichnet, wurde aber aus Angst an Jawas verkauft. Während Kyle sich bei den Farmern umhört, sucht Jaden die Sandraupe der Jawas und kann, nach der Vertreibung einiger Sandleute, schließlich die gesuchte R5-Einheit ausfindig machen. Nun muss er nur noch einige letzte Sandleute vertreiben und zu Kyle zurückkehren. Mission 3: Soforthilfe - Bakura Auf ein Hilfsgesuch der Regierung fliegt Jaden zu einer Energiestation in den Bergen Bakuras, wo er sich mit Kyle treffen soll. Als dieser nicht erscheint, forscht er auf eigene Faust nach und entdeckt Truppen der Hinterbliebenen. Es gelingt ihm, deren Pläne zur Sprengung der Station und des darunter befindlichen Vulkans zu vereiteln und somit die Vernichtung der nahe gelegenen Stadt abzuwenden. Mission 4: Händlerrettung - Blenjeel thumb|left|Der letzte Überlebende der Händler wird von einem [[Sandgräber gefressen.]] Jaden soll einem Notruf einiger Händler nachgehen, die auf dem Planeten Blenjeel notlanden mussten. Nachdem jedoch ein Blitz in sein Shuttle einschlägt, stürzt er selber direkt neben dem Händlerschiff ab. Er muss nun mit ansehen, wie der letzte überlebende Händler von einem einheimischen Sandgräber verspeist wird. Nachdem der letzte Überlebende tot ist, sucht er im Wrack des Händlerschiffes nach Ersatzteilen und kann den Planeten schließlich wieder verlassen. Mission 5: Kult Untersuchung - Corellia Zusammen mit Kyle fliegt Jaden nach Corellia, wo Kyle einige seiner alten Kontakte aktivieren will, um etwas über die Jünger Ragnos' herauszufinden. Beim Anflug auf Coronet fangen sie einen Hilferuf einer entführten Frachtschwebebahn auf. Während Kyle sich um die Schiffe der Verbrecher kümmert, arbeitet sich Jaden vom Ende der Bahn bis nach vorne durch. Zwischenmission I Zwischenmision: Echo-Basis - Hoth thumb|right|[[Luke Skywalker erzählt den Jedi von seinen Plänen.]] Jemand ist bei der Rettung der Schüler aus dem Dschungel von Yavin IV in die Akademie eingedrungen und hat Aufzeichnungen von Luke Skywalker entwendet. Dieser schickt seine Jedi aus, um Orte zu untersuchen, welchen er in diesen Aufzeichnungen eine Machtaura zugeschrieben hat. Jaden fliegt darauf hin nach Hoth, um den Ort zu kontrollieren, wo Luke eine Vision von Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte. Da Jaden bei den gesuchten Koordinaten keine Machtaura mehr verspürt, sucht er weiter und findet heraus, dass die Hinterbliebenen in die Echo-Basis eingedrungen sind. Beim Säubern der Echo-Basis trifft Jaden auf Alora, eine dunkle Jedi, die nach einem kurzen Gefecht flieht. Zurück in der Akademie erfährt Jaden, dass Rosh sich bei seiner Mission auf Byss noch nicht wieder gemeldet hat und als vermisst gilt. Er selbst hat gezeigt, dass er erfahren genug ist, um den Titel 'Lehrling' zu tragen und wird für seine Erfolge gelobt. Stufe 2 - Lehrling Mission 1: Rettungsmission - Nar Kreeta thumb|left|Der [[Rancor in der Wetthöhle auf Nar Kreeta.]] Auf einen Hilferuf der Minengilde hin, fliegen Kyle und Jaden zu einer Einrichtung auf Nar Kreeta, in der ein ortsansässiger Hutt einige Älteste gefangen hält, die ihn wegen eines Vertrages aufgesucht haben. Während Kyle auf der Raven's Claw bleibt, dringt Jaden in die Einrichtung ein, um die Ältesten zu befreien. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Einrichtung eine Art Wettbüro ist. Gewettet wird darauf, wie lange die Gefangenen vor einem Rancor fliehen können oder ob sie es sogar bis zum rettenden Tor schaffen. Nach Befreiung der Ältesten berichten diese ihm jedoch noch von weiteren Gefangenen, die Jaden nun auch noch befreit. Obwohl es theoretisch möglich ist, den Rancor zu töten würde dies viel mehr Munition benötigen, als im Level vorhanden ist. Mission 2: Kontaktmann - Zonju V thumb|right|Jaden kauft auf [[Zonju V ein Swoop Bike.]] Drei Kilometer außerhalb von Zoronhed wartet ein Arbeiter des Raumhafens auf Jaden, der ihm Informationen über die Jünger Ragnos' geben kann. Da der Treffpunkt weit außerhalb der Stadt liegt, mietet sich Jaden ein Düsenschlitten. Bei der Fahrt dort hin, lauern Jaden einige Söldner auf, denen er jedoch entkommt. Kaum am Treffpunkt angekommen, wird der Informant erschossen. Daraufhin gelingt es Jaden in einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagd auf Swoops den Söldnern zu entkommen. Mission 3: Geheime Operation - Kril'dor General Wedge Antilles hat einen Plan aufgestellt, um eine Tibanna Gas Plattform der Hinterbliebenen zu übernehmen. Dieser Plan sieht vor, dass ein Jedi in die Einrichtung eindringt und Sender platziert. Antilles will die so markierten Ziele daraufhin mit Protonentorpedos aus seinem X-Flügler bombardieren. Nachdem die wichtigsten Einrichtungen auf diese Weise ausgeschaltet sind, wollen die Hinterbliebenen die Plattform und die Tanks sprengen, damit sie nicht der Allianz in die Hände fallen. Jaden gelingt es auch dies zu verhindern, woraufhin Truppen der Neuen Republik die Plattform übernehmen. Mission 4: Der Gangsterboss - Coruscant thumb|left|Jaden nimmt [[Lannik Racto auf Coruscant gefangen.]] Lannik Racto, ein in Coruscant ansässiger Gangster produziert illegale Kampfdroiden. Jaden wird geschickt, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Nach seiner Landung sprengt Racto die Brücke zu seinem Anwesen, woraufhin Jaden einen Umweg über die Häuserschluchten von Coruscant nehmen muss. Nach vielen artistischen Einlagen, bei denen er auch auf einige der Kampfdroiden trifft, begegnet Jaden im Eingangsbereich zu Ractos Anwesen zwei dunklen Jedi. Nachdem er diese überwunden hat, trifft er auf Racto selber, der einige seiner Droiden auf Jaden hetzt. Nachdem er diese zerstört hat, kann er den Verbrecher schließlich gefangen nehmen. Mission 5: Kult-Untersuchung - Dosuun thumb|right|[[Rax Joris, der imperiale Statthalter von Dosuun.]] Der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik glaubt, dass die Jünger Ragnos' auf Dossun tätig sind. Bei der Landung wird Jaden jedoch bereits von einer Übermacht erwartet und gefangen genommen. Doch Rax Joris, der imperiale Statthalter von Dossun, ist durch die Abgelegenheit des Planeten sehr gelangweilt. Daher lässt er oft seine Gefangenen Ausbruchsversuche unternehmen, die er bei der darauf folgenden Jagd tötet. Jaden jedoch schafft es alle Fallen zu überwinden, die Rax ihm gestellt hat. Rax Versprechen, Jaden laufen zu lassen, sobald er den Hangar und damit sein Schiff erreicht, stellt sich als Lüge heraus. Rax versucht nun Jaden umzubringen. Mithilfe der Macht kann Jaden jedoch die Schüsse des Stouker-Stoßgewehr zurückwerfen und Rax damit töten oder doch wenigstens solange ablenken, bis er auf seine Ebene gelangt und es schafft ihn niederzustrecken. Zwischenmission II '''Zwischenmission: Burg Bast - Vjun thumb|left|Rosh sammelt die Macht von [[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vaders Kapsel.]] Luke versammelt alle Jedi erneut um zu ihnen von seiner Vermutung zu erzählen, dass das erwähnte Zepter ein antikes Objekt sei, mit welchem man die Macht aus Orten entziehen kann. Da die Jünger Ragnos' bereits auf allen Orten waren, die Luke in seinen Aufzeichnungen erwähnte, sendet er sie die Jedi nun an nicht genannte Orte aus. Da bei der letzten Aktion dieser Art Rosh verschwunden ist, fliegen die Jedi nun zu zweit zu ihren Zielen. Kyle und Jaden sollen nach Vjun in die Burg Bast gehen, wo erwartungsgemäß schon die Imperialen vor Ort sind. Auf dem Weg zur Burg begegnen die beiden auch einigen Risikotruppen und zwei TIE-Bombern, die sie jedoch überwinden können. Kurz nachdem sie in die Burg eingedrungen sind, werden sie getrennt als Kyle nach einer Explosion einen Schacht nach unten stürzt. Daraufhin arbeiten sie sich einzeln durch die Burg um aufzuklären, was die Hinterbliebenen dort wollen. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht Jaden eine von Darth Vaders alten Kapseln, wo der nun der dunklen Seite verfallenen Rosh mit dem Sammeln der Machtenergie beschäftigt ist. Nach dem Gefecht, bei dem Jaden zwei dunkle Jedi tötet und Rosh überwältigt, erscheint Tavion Axmis. Diese überwältigt sowohl Jaden, als auch Kyle, der inzwischen ebenfalls dazu gestoßen ist. Jaden und Kyle gelingt jedoch die Flucht, als Jaden sein Lichtschwert benutzt, um damit den Raum teilweise zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Jaden und Kyle fliegen wieder zurück, um Luke Bericht zu erstatten. Dort tragen sie ihre Ergebnisse zusammen: Dass Tavion den Kult anführt, mit dem Zepter eine böse Absicht verfolgt, und dass sie es wohl benutzt, um einen kleinen Teil der gestohlenen Macht dazu benutzt, um ihre Anhänger mit der Macht zu stärken. Durch seine Taten wird Jaden zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und beginnt mit der Konstruktion eines neuen Lichtschwertes, da sein altes von Tavion zerstört wurde. Stufe 3 - Jedi Ritter Mission 1: Kult-Kontakt - Chandrilla thumb|right|Das Ziel der Mission auf [[Chandrilla.]] Auf Chandrilla befindet sich das Grab eines Jedi-Ritters. Jaden soll überprüfen, ob die Jünger Ragnos' hier schon Machtenergie stehlen konnten. Jaden muss sich hier durch eine sehr lange Schlucht kämpfen, da die Jünger Ragnos', verstärkt durch eine Söldnergruppe, schon in das Grab eingedrungen sind. Bisher konnte die Macht noch nicht abgeerntet werden. Deshalb verschließt Jaden das Grab, indem er die Höhle komplett zum Einsturz bringt. Mission 2: Kult-Untersuchung - Taanab thumb|left|Der mutierte [[Rancor auf Taanab.]] Gerüchten zufolge, sollen die Jünger Ragnos' in einem Raumhafen auf Taanab gesichtet worden sein. Nach Jadens Eintreffen lässt ein dunkler Jedi einen mutierten Rancor im Raumhafen frei. Jaden hat nun die Möglichkeit den Rancor zu töten, indem er ihn mit in die Wand eingelassenen Tanks verwundet. Alternativ kann er auch den ganzen Raumhafen durchqueren um den Rancor zwischen einer Frachtkiste und einer Energiewand zu zerquetschen. '''Mission 3: Tarnvorrichtung - Yalara thumb|right|Diese Tarneinrichtung zerstört Jaden auf [[Yalara.]] Durch eine Warnung der Jedi Tionne Solusar nach Yalara geschickt, soll Jaden die Tarnvorrichtung überprüfen, die der Jedi Broden Kel Verdox dort erbaut hat. Diese Tarnvorrichtung sollte die örtliche Bevölkerung schützen, weil diese ein friedliches Leben führen wollten. Auf Yalara eingetroffen, treten ihm jedoch einige Noghri entgegen, die noch vor der Zeit der Befreiung ihres Volkes vom Imperium dorthin beordert wurden. Im weiteren Verlauf der Mission trifft er auch auf Sturmtruppen der Hinterbliebenen. Um die Technologie der mächtigen Tarnvorrichtung nicht in die Hände des Imperiums fallen zu lassen, zerstört Jaden die Spitze der Anlage. '''Mission 4: Diebstahl der Macht - Byss thumb|left|Ein [[Dreadnaught fängt die Raven's Claw in einem Traktorstrahl.]] Da Rosh seine Mission nach Byss nie abgeschlossen hat, begibt sich Jaden zusammen mit Kyle nach zu den Überresten des Planeten Byss. Bei ihrer Ankunft spürt keiner von ihnen die ehemals vorhandene Machtaura. Beide beschließen zur Akademie zurückzukehren, jedoch trifft just in diesem Moment ein imperialer Dreadnaught ein und zieht die Raven's Claw mittels eines Traktorstrahles an Bord. Kyle macht sich auf den Weg, die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes zu aktivieren, während es Jadens Aufgabe ist, den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren. Auf dem Rückweg vom Traktorstrahlgenerator funkt Kyle ihm zu, dass TIE-Jäger Angriff auf den Dreadnaught fliegen. Er soll deshalb eines der Bordgeschütze bemannen und die Jäger abschießen. Nachdem Kyle die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert hat, machen sich beide auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Schiff. Dort müssen sie nur noch den Hangar von feindlichen Sturmtruppen säubern, um von dem Großkampfschiff fliehen zu können. Mission 5: Waffenvernichtung - Ord Mantell thumb|right|[[Boba Fett nähert sich Jaden.]] Jaden soll ein paar alte Waffenlager aus der Zeit der Rebellion vernichten, die auf Ord Mantell versteckt sind. Direkt neben dem Landeplatz findet er eines der Lager, welches er direkt mit einer Sprengladung zerstört. Nun taucht jedoch der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett auf, der ein ganz persönliches Interesse an den Waffen hat. Jaden muss nun noch sechs Waffenverstecke finden, immer mit Fett auf seinen Fersen, der ihn mit seinem Blaster, dem Flammenwerfer und Raketen beschießt, während er mittels seines Jet-Packs außerhalb der Lichtschwertreichweite bleibt. Nach Zerstörung aller Verstecke und einem kurzen Kampf danach verschwindet Fett wieder, da es auf Jaden kein Kopfgeld gibt und er damit keinen Sinn sieht, ihn weiter zu bekämpfen. Zwischenmission III '''Zwischenmission: Imperiale Einrichtung - Taspir III Die Jedi haben bei ihren Nachforschungen herausgefunden, dass Ragnos' Zepter dazu gedacht ist, Ragnos selber wieder zu beleben, indem man die gesammelte Machtenergie in sein Grab leitet. Deshalb sollen sich alle Jedi auf den Weg nach Korriban machen, um Tavion und dem Kult entgegenzutreten. thumb|left|Die Landeplattform der imperialen Einrichtung auf [[Taspir III.]] thumb|right|Jaden bedroht Rosh mit seinem Lichtschwert auf [[Taspir III.]] Kyle hat jedoch einen Notruf von Rosh empfangen, der sich auf Taspir III in einer imperialen Einrichtung befindet. Er bricht mit Jaden dorthin auf, um ihn zu retten, sollte er sich wirklich von der dunklen Seite abgewandt haben. Auf Taspir III eingetroffen entscheiden sich die beiden dafür, die Einrichtung von zwei Seiten bis nach oben zu durchsuchen, damit sie Rosh nicht verfehlen können. Beim Betreten der Einrichtung begegnet Jaden Alora, welche ihn verhöhnt. Auf dem Weg durch die Anlage treffen die beiden noch mehrere Male aufeinander, bis Jaden Rosh schließlich in einem Hangar auffindet. Jaden ist zornig, da er denkt, Rosh habe ihn in eine Falle gelockt. Auch das Eintreffen von Alora verbessert die Sachlage nicht gerade, da diese Jadens Zorn anstachelt und versucht, ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu bringen. Als Kyle jedoch Jadens Zorn spürt, versucht er ihm auf telepathischem Wege Ruhe einzuflößen und ihn davon abzuhalten, Rosh zu töten. Jaden bezwingt seinen Zorn und deaktiviert sein Lichtschwert. Darauf greift Alora ein und schneidet Rosh einen Arm ab. Jaden stellt sich Alora entgegen und tötet sie nach einem langen Kampf. Rosh hat die Verwundung überlebt, doch er ist sehr schwer verletzt, also bringt Kyle ihn sofort zu einem Bacta-Tank. Jaden macht sich hingegen sofort auf nach Korriban, um die restlichen Jedi zu unterstützen. Finale '''Endkampf: Tal der Dunklen Lords - Korriban thumb|left|Tavion lässt Machtenergie in das Grab von [[Marka Ragnos fließen...]] thumb|right|...worauf dessen Geist aufersteht. Als Jaden Korriban erreicht, trifft er dort sofort auf zwei Jedi, die ihm umgehend die aktuelle Lage darlegen. Luke sucht mit einer anderen Gruppe an anderer Stelle nach dem Grab von Ragnos. Jaden arbeitet sich durch Gewölbe und überwältigt dabei viele dunkle Jedi, wobei er sporadisch von anderen Jedi unterstützt wird, auf die er im Verlauf der Suche trifft. Nach einiger Zeit findet er einen Ausgang in das Tal der Sith, wo er sich bis zu Ragnos' Grab durchkämpfen muss. Kurz vor dem Grab trifft er auch auf einige Sturmtruppen, die ebenfalls das Grab beschützen. Beim Eindringen in die Todesstätte muss sich Jaden noch einiger dunkler Jedi erwehren, die dort auf ihn gewartet haben. Doch kurz danach kann er Tavion im inneren Grab von Marka Ragnos stellen, während sie gerade damit beschäftigt ist, Machtenergie auf eine Statue des alten Sith Lords zu leiten. Natürlich kommt es zum Kampf, bei dem Tavion eine Art Machtstrahl aus dem Zepter schicken kann, der Jaden verletzt. Außerdem kann das Zepter eine Art Macht-Explosion in den Boden leiten, die Jaden verletzt und ihn weg schleudert. Doch Jaden ist Tavion im Kampf überlegen und besiegt sie schließlich. Tavion gelingt es, mit dem Zepter auf die Statue zu springen und dort Ragnos' Geist zu erwecken. Dieser ergreift von ihr Besitz und stellt sich Jaden erneut im Kampf. Dazu zieht er ein Schwert aus dem Zepter, welches im folgenden Kampf mit Strahlen dunkler Macht umgeben ist. Es gelingt Tavion einige Male sich mit einer Art Machtheilung der dunklen Seite wieder zu regenerieren, nachdem Jaden sie fast getötet hätte. Schließlich gelingt es dem Jedi jedoch Tavion schwer zu verwunden und das Zepter zu zerstören. In dem Moment, in dem das Zepter zerstört ist, verlässt der Geist von Ragnos Tavions Körper, worauf hin sie stirbt. Ragnos kehrt in sein Grab zurück, aber nicht ohne vorher zu versprechen zurückzukehren und den gesamten Jediorden zu zerstören. Mit der Zerstörung des Zepters verlieren auch die dunklen Jedi, die dadurch mit der Macht erfüllt wurden, diese wieder und können so vertrieben oder gefangen genommen werden. Im Abspann erfährt man, dass Rosh sich von seiner Verwundung erholt hat und einen neuen, künstlichen Arm bekommen hat. Sowohl Kyle als auch Luke danken Jaden für seine Leistungen und Taten. Alternatives Ende thumb|right|Alternatives Ende: Jaden tötet Rosh und verfällt der dunklen Seite. Als Jaden in der dritten Zwischenmission nun zusammen mit Kyle dem Notruf von Rosh folgt und ihn auf Taspir III sucht, bekommt er immer mehr den Eindruck, dass die ganze Angelegenheit eine Falle ist, die Rosh sich ausgedacht hat. Dieses bringt er auch bei der Konfrontation im Hangar zur Sprache. Jaden wird in der Zwischensequenz von Zorn überschwemmt. Auf dem Höhepunkt dieses Zornes gibt das Spiel dem Spieler wieder die Kontrolle über Jaden zurück und man kann sich entscheiden, ob Jaden dem Pfad der hellen oder dunklen Seite folgt. Auf dem Pfad der hellen Seite erkennt Jaden, dass Rosh nur der dunklen Seite verfallen ist, weil er verängstigt war. Jaden vergibt Rosh, worauf der oben beschriebene Handlungsstrang fortgesetzt wird. Folgt der Spieler jedoch dem Pfad der dunklen Seite, lässt sich Jaden von seinem Zorn überwältigen, worauf er Rosh tötet. Kyle spürt, wie Jaden der dunklen Seite verfällt, kommt jedoch zu spät um ihn zu retten. Er bekommt das Gefühl, als habe er bei beiden seiner Schüler versagt. Auf Korriban muss Jaden dann neben den dunklen Jedi auch die hellen Jedi töten. Auch auf der dunklen Seite liefert sich Jaden einen Kampf gegen Alora, in dessen Verlauf er sie tötet, da er sich ihr nicht unterwerfen will. Beim Endkampf schließlich tötet Jaden Tavion, kurz darauf trifft Kyle ein und bekämpft Jaden. Dem gefallenen Jedi gelingt es jedoch, das Zepter zu stehlen und zu fliehen. Dieses Ende gilt jedoch als nicht kanonisch. Missions-/Machtauswahl thumb|left|Der Missionsauswahlbild-schirm, auf dem man die nächste freiwillige Mission auswählen kann. In Jedi Academy gibt es zwei Arten von Missionen. An erster Stelle stehen die Pflichtmissionen, daneben gibt es noch freiwillige Missionen. Die Pflichtmissionen gliedern das Spiel in mehrere Stufen. Sie stehen ganz zu Beginn des Spiels und dienen als eine Art Tutorial. Weiterhin führen sie in die Geschichte ein. Sie unterbrechen immer wieder die freiwilligen Missionen und zeigen damit einen Aufstieg in die nächst höhere Entwicklungsstufe Jadens an. Die freiwilligen Missionen gibt es in jeder der drei Stufen. Während beim Übergang in die nächste Stufe die Kernfähigkeiten der Macht automatisch um eine Stufe ansteigen, muss sich der Spieler die Fähigkeiten der hellen und dunklen Seite der Macht selber aussuchen. Dazu kann er jeweils zu Beginn einer freiwilligen Mission eine Machtfähigkeit um eine Stufe anheben. In jeder Stufe muss Jaden vier der freiwilligen Missionen in beliebiger Reihenfolge absolvieren. Die fünfte Mission ist freiwillig, wenn man sie jedoch bestreitet, erhält man jeweils eine Machtfähigkeit mehr pro Stufe. Beziehung zwischen Jaden und Rosh Rosh und Jaden lernen sich auf dem Flug zur Akademie in dem Shuttle Yavin Runner II kennen. Sofort wird sein Enthusiasmus deutlich, aber auch seine Eifersucht, als er bemerkt, dass Jaden bereits ein Lichtschwert besitzt. thumb|right|"Und, habe ich gewonnen?" Rosh beendet den Parcours beim Training auf [[Yavin IV als erster.]] Beim Trainingsparcours auf Yavin IV begegnen sich die beiden. Rosh aktiviert nun einen Trainingsdroiden mit seinem Lichtschwert, der Jaden sofort angreift. Am Ende des Parcours fragt er, ob er gewonnen habe. Kyle beruhigt, dass es kein Wettkampf gewesen sei. Jaden jedoch ist wütend darüber, dass Rosh ihn mit dem Droiden behindert hat. Kyle spürt dies, deshalb rät er Jaden Roshs Entschuldigung anzunehmen, um die Wut nicht weiter anzuheizen. thumb|left|Zwischensequenz: Rosh ist mit seinem Fortschritt nicht zufrieden. Nach zwei Missionen in der ersten Stufe wird in einer Zwischensequenz erzählt, dass Rosh ungeduldig ist. Er vermutet, dass Kyle ihn zurück hält. Dass Kyle eventuell sogar befürchten könnte, dass Rosh zu stark würde, wenn er ihn richtig ausbilde. Als Jaden dazu trifft fragt er ihn, ob er dies auch so empfindet, jedoch tritt just Kyle hinzu und nimmt Rosh mit zu seiner nächsten Mission. Im Zwischenteil zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Stufe erfährt man, dass Rosh nicht von seiner Mission nach Byss zurückgekehrt ist, er jedoch noch lebt. Auf Vjun trifft Jaden wieder auf Rosh, der inzwischen zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrt ist und in einem Kampf von Jaden besiegt wird. Durch das Auftauchen von Tavion wird diese Begegnung jedoch unterbrochen, weshalb hier noch ungelöstes Konfliktpotential zurück bleibt, welches dann auf Taspir III aufgelöst wird (s.o.). Waffen Lichtschwert Jaden gelang es, sein Lichtschwert ohne vorhergehendes Training im Gebrauch der Macht selbst zu bauen. Zu Beginn des Spieles, kann der Spieler Griff, sowie Farbe der Klinge selber aussuchen. Von Anfang an beherrscht Jaden den mittleren Lichtschwertstil (gelb). Im weiteren Verlauf kann Jaden auch noch den leichten (blau) oder den schweren (rot) erlernen. *Der leichte Stil zeichnet sich durch schnelle kleine Bewegungen aus, größtenteils wird das Schwert hierbei mit einer Hand geführt. Er lässt sich beliebig aneinander ketten und eignet sich besonders gegen Gegner, die kein Lichtschwert benutzen, kann jedoch auch gegen Jedi verwendet werden. Der Stil bietet sehr viel Eigenschutz. *Der mittlere Stil stellt einen Mittelweg zwischen dem leichten und dem starken Stil dar. Er eignet sich sowohl zum Kampf gegen Lichtschwerter, als auch gegen Blaster. *Der schwere Stil eignet sich hauptsächlich zum Kampf gegen Gegner, die Lichtschwerter benutzten. Er zeichnet sich durch kraftvolle Bewegungen, ausschließlich geführt durch beide Hände. Durch seine weit ausholenden Bewegungen kann man mit diesem Stil die gegnerische Verteidigung einfach durchbrechen. Diese Bewegungen stellen jedoch auch die Schwäche dieses Stils dar, da der Benutzer dadurch sehr offen und verwundbar ist. Gegen Ende des Spiels verliert Jaden sein Lichtschwert. Der Spieler steht nun vor der Wahl, ob er ein normales, einfaches Schwert, ein Schwert mit Doppelklinge, oder zwei Schwerter zusammen benutzten will. Hierbei bietet sich wieder die Möglichkeit das Aussehen des Griffes, bzw. der beiden Griffe bei zwei Schwertern, und der Klingenfarbe, bzw. den Farben bei zwei Schwertern, auszuwählen. *'einfaches Schwert:' Entscheidet sich der Spieler für ein einfaches Schwert, kann er daraufhin alle drei Stile benutzen. Durch die dritte Stufe der Macht in den Kernfähigkeiten kann Jaden nun mehrere Kunststücke vollführen, die die Macht beinhalten, etwa die Gegner mittels Griff zu sich heranziehen und gleichzeitig mit dem Schwert in sie hineinstechen, bzw. schlagen. Diese Fähigkeiten, sowie der vorher gewählte Stil (leicht/schwer) gehen verloren, wenn Jaden nicht das einfache Schwert wählt. *'Doppelklinge:' Das Doppelklingenschwert bietet dem Spieler einige mächtige Schwertwirbel, die er mit wenigen Tastendrücken bewirken kann. Jaden kann auch nur eine Klinge aktivieren, was ihm einen abgeschwächten mittleren Stil bietet. *'zwei Schwerter:' Entscheidet sich der Spieler für zwei Schwerter bekommt er einen Stil mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen, bei denen sich Jaden trotzdem mit dem zweiten Schwert schützt. Dieser Stil eignet sich besonders für den Kampf gegen viele Gegner gleichzeitig, ohne sich auf einen Gegner konzentrieren zu müssen. Jaden kann auch nur ein Schwert aktivieren, was ihm einen abgeschwächten leichten Stil bietet. Schusswaffen * DL-44 Handblaster Der DL-44 Handblaster ist in der gesamten Galaxis bei Schmugglern und Söldnern gleichermaßen beliebt. Er kombiniert eine gute Durchschlagskraft mit einer hohen Präzision und sehr geringen Ausmaßen. Der normale Schuss ist schwächer als der des E-11 Blasterkarabiners, kann jedoch durch aufladen verstärkt werden. * E-11 Der E-11 Blasterkarabiner ist die Standardbewaffnung der Sturmtruppen. Dadurch hat Kyle stets genug Nachschub an Energiepacks für diese Waffe. Die Waffe kann neben dem normalen Schuss auch noch Schnellfeuer schießen, welches allerdings sehr viel unpräziser ist, als die Einzelschüsse. * DXR-6 Disruptorgewehr Dieses Scharfschützengewehr desintegriert mittels eines Energiestrahles das Ziel. Die Waffe wurde von der Neuen Republik verboten, wurde aber dennoch bei Söldnern und den Hinterbliebenen nach wie vor genutzt. Als Scharfschützengewehr verfügt es über ein Zielfernrohr. * Bogenspanner Der Bogenspanner ist die traditionelle Fernkampfwaffe der Wookiees. Sie beschleunigt einen Metallbolzen auf magnetischem Wege. Hierbei können einzelne Bolzen geradeaus, mehrere Bolzen im Streufeuer abgeschossen werden. Weiterhin besteht die Möglichkeit die Bolzen so zu laden, dass sie von Wänden reflektiert werden. * imperiales Schnellfeuergewehr Das Schnellfeuergewehr ist eine Projektilwaffe, welche Metallbolzen in hoher Schussfolge abschießt. Durch die Hohe Streuung ist die Waffe auf größere Entfernungen nicht sehr effektiv. Die Waffe kann auch eine hochenergetische Ladung abschießen, die bei jedwedem Kontakt explodiert. * DEMP-2-Pulsgewehr Der DEMP-2 ist eine Waffe die eine Ionenladung abschießt, welche elektronische Geräte lahmlegen kann. Daher eignet sich die Waffe besonders gegen Fahrzeuge und Droiden. * Golan Arms FC-1 Flechette-Waffe Die Flechette-Waffe verschießt bei einem Schuss mehrere Metallprojektile mit hoher Streuung, welche daher nur auf kurzer Entfernung wirksam sind. Das Gewehr kann auch noch Granaten paarweise verschießen. * Stouker-Stoßgewehr Das Stoßwellengewehr verschießt eine Energieladung, welche beim Aufschlag explodiert. Die Waffe verfügt über eine sehr hohe Präzision. * Merr-Sonn PLX-2M Der Merr-Sonn PLX-2M ist ein Raketenwerfer, mit dem Raketen entweder ungelenkt oder zielsuchend abgeschossen werden können. Um die Zielsucheinrichtung aufzuschalten, muss das Ziel eine kurze Zeit anvisiert werden. Sprengmittel * Thermaldetonator Der Thermaldetonator ist eine Granate, deren Wirkung auf einer massiven thermischen Entladung beruht. Er kann so eingestellt werden, dass er beim Aufschlag oder nach einer gewissen Zeit explodiert. *Kontaktmine Nach der Aktivierung sendet die Mine einen ungefährlichen Laserstrahl. Wird dieser durchbrochen, detoniert die Mine. Kontaktminen können meist auch durch einen Annäherungszünder gesteuert werden. Dieser leitet die Zündung ein, sobald sich jemand in den Explosionsradius der Mine bewegt. *Detonationspack Bei Detonationspacks handelt es sich um zusammengeklebte Sprengladungen, welche mit einem Fernzünder versehen abgelegt oder weggeschleudert werden können. Bei Bedarf können sie nun etwa für Hinterhalte oder Ablenkungen benutzt werden. Systemvoraussetzungen Betriebssystem: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP (auch lauffähig unter Vista & Vista x64) Computer: 100% DirectX9.0a-fähiger Computer Prozessor: Pentium III oder Athlon mit 450 MHz oder schneller Arbeitsspeicher: 128 MB RAM benötigt, 256 MB empfohlen Grafikkarte: OpenGL-fähige PCI oder AGP Grafikkarte mit mindestens 32 MB Grafikspeicher Soundkarte: DirectX9.0a-fähige Soundkarte Hinter den Kulissen *''Jedi Academy'' ist offiziell nicht der dritte Teil der Jedi Knight-Reihe. Lediglich inoffiziell von den Fans wird er als solcher geführt. *Im Level auf Nar Kreeta gibt es ein Easter Egg. Wenn man ins Wettbüro geht, sieht man hinter der Theke einen Chiss, welcher genauso aussieht wie Red-Eye Baldarek aus dem Vorgänger Jedi Outcast. Spielercharakter Der Spielercharakter Jaden Korr ist für das Spiel her so konzipiert, dass der Spieler Spezies, sowie Geschlecht und Aussehen selber bestimmen kann. Dies sollte bewirken, dass der Spieler sich besonders gut mit der Spielfigur identifizieren kann. Zur Auswahl stehen männliche und weibliche Varianten verschiedener Spezies. So kann der Spieler als männlichen Charakter einen Menschen, Rodianer oder Kel'Dor auswählen. Weibliche Möglichkeiten sind wieder ein Mensch, eine Twi'Lek oder eine Zabrak. Um Jaden weiter personalisieren zu können, gibt es die Wahl zwischen verschiedener Oberkörperbekleidung, diversen Hosen-Stiefel Kombinationen, sowie die Wahl des Kopfes. Die Wahl einer Farbe verändert die Kleidung weiterhin. Eine Ausnahme bildet hier die weibliche Twi'Lek, bei der die Farbwahl die Hautfarbe ändert. The New Essential Chronology legt nahe, dass Jaden männlich ist, was durch die Ankündigung des Romanes Crosscurrent von Paul S. Kemp für Anfang 2010 bestätigt wurde. Jaden ist also eindeutig männlich. Im Gegensatz zum direkten Vorgänger blieb das Spiel in Deutschland ungekürzt; Das "Ragdoll-Verhalten" getöteter Feinde sowie das Abtrennen von Körperteilen mit dem Lichtschwert blieben demnach erhalten. Für die Synchronisierung wurden zudem zahlreiche prominente Sprecher verpflichtet, etwa Jürgen Kluckert, Till Hagen oder Torsten Münchow. en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy es:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy fi:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy fr:Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy it:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy pl:Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy pt:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ru:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:Jedi Knight-Reihe Kategorie:Legends-Quellen